Fall in Love with the Intensity
by pyrusdracula09
Summary: No matter how much he tried to convince others and himself, he did have a heart. And now his heart was beating for this girl


**Not mine! This was written by my friend tsuchi_kin901 for me. ItachixOC**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. I do own Pyrus though... and Kin-chan owns the idea.**

* * *

Itachi watched his student as she demonstrated her knowledge on sneaking up on the enemy. The raven haired girl slowly walked up behind Kisame who was peacefully sleeping on the couch. She then jumped on the blue man, who let out a startled cry as she landed on him.

"What the heck?!" Kisame pushed Pyrus off and stood up, rubbing his stomach.

"I was being tested!" Pyrus said from the floor; trying to suppress her giggles.

Kisame sent a glare at his partner and Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "She passed."

"Still," the fish man complained, "That hurt!" This statement sent Pyrus into an uncontrollable laughing fit with Kisame yelling at her to shut up.

Itachi rolled his eyes. It was days like this that made the Uchiha wonder why he even bothered to bring the girl to the Akatsuki. But then, all he had to do was remember the intense fire he saw in those eyes.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame slowed their walk when they heard rustling in the bushes before them. After sharing a look at each other they slowly walked towards the bushes.

They quickly parted the leaves to find a sleeping girl. She had short raven black hair and a dark blue outfit. Something sparkled, catching the missing nin's eyes. It was a light blue bracelet with a metal plate stating 'Pyrus' in all capital letters.

Itachi turned to look at Kisame who mouthed, 'Should we wake her up?' Itachi was going to shake his head but something caused him to pause. He looked at her forehead, where a leaf village headband was. The headband had a slash across it, stating that she no longer wished to be a part of the village.

Itachi nodded and Kisame shook the girl gently so they wouldn't startle her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then blinked up at the two Akatsuki members.

Itachi stared in wonder at the girl. She had pale eyes that could only belong to the Hyuuga clan. A passionate flame seemed to burn from behind the pale orbs. A flame that Itachi immediately admired.

The Uchiha couldn't imagine what could cause a Hyuuga to leave her clan. They seemed to be too full of themselves and cared of little else. "You're a Hyuuga." He muttered.

Kisame stared blankly at the girl. "You mean one of those snooty clan members you told me about?"

"Hn" Itachi nodded as Pyrus stood up. The girls eyes widened in recognition.

"You're Akatsuki members." she backed away a little before she continued, "What do you want?"

Curiosity took hold of the Uchiha as he asked, "Why is a Hyuuga out here far from the leaf, with a scratched forehead protector?"

The girl's face hardened at the mentioning of her last name. "Don't say that name!" she hissed before her expression calmed. "I simply don't want anything to do with a clan who's into enslaving their own members."

"Ah so you must be from the branch family."

Pyrus' eyes filled with anger. "Yes," she hissed.

By now Itachi was filled with questions. "How in the world did you manage to escape? Wouldn't the seal prevent that?"

"The main branch has decided to free some of the more talented like me and my cousin Neji." **(1)** Her eyes softened at the mention of her cousin, revealing how close they actually were.

"Hn" Itachi couldn't believe that a clan who'd get rid of their brothers to save themselves would let a few of their 'protectors' go free. He wanted proof. "Take off your forehead protector."

Pyrus blinked up at the Akatsuki member for a moment. She then did as she was told and removed the headband to reveal her forehead. She still had the curse mark but instead of it being green it was a pale blue. "The only reason it's still there is to keep people from collecting our eyes."

Kisame whistled, "Man your clan is messed up."

"It's not my clan anymore. I wish to have nothing to do with them!" She paused for a moment before asking, "Do you think I could become an Akatsuki member?"

Kisame looked to Itachi. "Well?"

Itachi was about to say 'no' but the intensity of the flame in the girl's eyes made him change his mind. "We'll have to talk to Leader."

Pyrus' pale eyes lit up and she hugged Itachi. "Thank you so much!"

Itachi looked shocked for a moment before giving the girl a brief and awkward hug back. Kisame was practically rolling on the floor with laughter at the awkwardness of the situation. "Alright then... We're off to see Leader..." He started to walk away knowing the other two would follow. All the way he could only think of those pale eyes and their owner.

* * *

That day was two months ago. Since then Itachi and Kisame have been teaching Pyrus everything they knew. From target practice to sneaking up on enemies.

Itachi hasn't been able to shake the image of the girl's eyes. He even had trouble shaking the picture of her smiling face and the feel of her arms wrapped around his.

Heat spread across his cheeks as his mind brought up that feeling once again. Kisame noticed and smirked. "Hey Itachi! Thinkin' of a long lost girlfriend?"

Pyrus' giggles died out as she turned her eyes on Itachi with an emotion the Uchiha didn't recognize. "No. I have no use for such trivial things."

Pyrus' eyes widened before she turned them to the floor. She picked herself off the ground, her gaze never leaving the ground. "E-excuse me." She then walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Kisame turned to Itachi only to find him walking out the door after Pyrus. "H-hey!"

* * *

Itachi searched all over the base for Pyrus without much luck until he headed to Zetsu's garden. There amongst the buzzing from the bees and chirping from the birds he could hear a faint sobbing.

He followed the cries into a maze made out of the hedges until he got to a gazebo covered in blue and white roses. On the bench sat Pyrus. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her face was berried in them. Her shoulders shook with the force of trying to suppress her sobbing.

Itachi stood rooted to the spot. In all these months this was the first he'd seen her cry. He slowly approached the bench and sat down. Pyrus snapped her head up to look at who disturbed her and Itachi was again shocked to see the tear tracks running down her face.

Pyrus quickly wiped her face. "What do you want?" her voice sounded broken and her eyes no longer burned with intensity. She seemed to have lost hope.

Itachi didn't know what to do. After a few moments of tense silence he settled for what he use to do when Sasuke was upset. He wrapped his arms around the small girl and pulled her to him. He heard her gasp in his ear before she timidly wrapped her arms around him.

The sat like that for a few moments before Itachi pulled out of the embrace. "Are you ok?" he asked awkwardly.

"Y-yea... I guess so." Neither knew what to say so an awkward silence fell. Both silently looked at the flowers blooming around them, deep in thought.

Why? Itachi began to wonder. Why did he suddenly want to embrace the girl and chase all the hurt and worries away? Why did he suddenly want to make her laugh and smile just for him? And why couldn't he stop thinking of her and her wonderfully intense eyes?

He watched her pull a small blue rose gently to her nose out of the corner off his eye. He watched her rub the petals gently against her nose. Then he realized in that instant why. No matter how much he tried to convince others and himself he did have a heart. And now his heart was beating for this girl, a girl he'd only met a few months ago. He was, to use a terribly over used phrase, falling head over heels for this girl.

Sighing Itachi turned to face Pyrus. She released the rose and turned to watch the Uchiha in curiosity. "Why where you upset?"

Her cheeks reddened and she turned her pale gaze to her fingers which began to nervously fidget. "Well... I... Um..."

Itachi placed his hand over hers to stop the fighting. She brought her wide eyes up to meet his dark ones. "Please," he said softly, "Tell me."

She let out a long sigh before dropping her head and mumbling some thing.

Itachi blinked. "I couldn't hear you." She mumbled something again. Itachi thought he heard her say something about being worried but he asked for her to repeat it again.

Pyrus stood up suddenly then, fists clenched and trembling with emotion. "I said I was worried!" she cried. "I was worried you'd already found someone to love! I was worried you had someone waiting for you somewhere! I was worried that someone wouldn't be me." She had whispered the last part but the Uchiha heard every word.

She had begun to sob again so Itachi wrapped her in his arms once again. This time she wasted no time in returning the gesture, grabbing onto the back of his cloak in a tight grip. "There has never been anyone." He whispered to her, "And now there shall be only one."

She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. Searching for a lie in the pitch black orbs. Finding none she pulled Itachi into another hug. She released tears of joy and relief at hearing the words she had thought she'd only dream about.

When he pulled out of the embrace he lifted her chin so he could look into those intense pale eyes's he'd fallen in love with. He brought their faces closer together until his lips met her soft pink ones.

After pulling away they stared into each others eyes until Itachi stood up. He reached his hand out to assist Pyrus and they walked back through the maze hand in hand, surrounded by a comfortable and blissful silence.

* * *

**(1) Kin-chan needed a way to make it so that my OC could leave the Hyuuga Clan without worring about the death thing so she made this up! It's not actually real... We think....**

**Please review so I can tell Kin-chan how she did!**


End file.
